


BL Prompts - Quotes

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, a little bit spicy, just from one chapter to the next there are different shows, no actual crossovers, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: A series of short drabbles/ficlets based on quote prompts I filled on tumblr. If you don't follow me on tumblr / aren't on tumblr, you should still be able to read this general cuteness~*Most of these are General rating, maybe Teen, but one so far is Mature, so that's why it's rated that way. Any M ones will be noted at the start of that chapter. Each chapter title will include the pairing.
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck, Korn Ariyasakul/Intouch Chatpokin, Mingkwan "Ming" Daichapanya/Mongkol "Kit" Intochar, Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul/Team Teerayusiri Yothin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 342





	1. In/Korn - "You're so warm"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [shellygurumi](http://shellygurumi.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

“You’re so warm, P’Korn!” In said, touching Korn’s arm. “Are you okay?” It was already a warm day and feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin worried In a little. He reached a slim hand up to touch Korn’s forehead. 

“I’m fine…” Korn said, closing his eyes. He didn’t actually feel fine, but he didn’t want to worry In.

In sat back a little and pouted, pulling his hand away from Korn’s forehead. “You aren’t fine, you’re burning up. Stay here. I’ll be right back!” He got up off the couch and went to retrieve a glass of water, some medicine, a bowl with cool water, and a towel. Coming back, he set everything up on the coffee table and handed the medicine and water to Korn.

“Take this.”

Korn glanced at the objects, then up at In’s serious face. He sighed and agreed, swallowing the medicine and drinking some of the water. In took the glass away, wet the washcloth, and rung it out. He began dabbing it gently over Korn’s brow, wiped it slowly down his arms. 

In’s face was the picture of concentration, he was so determined and serious. Korn found himself smiling softly at the effort In put into this. Normally, Korn had to take care of everything and everyone. He took care of his little brothers, he took care of In… But In, In was the one person who always took care of Korn, always worried about him, always watched out for him, made him eat, made him drink, made him smile.

In rewet the towel and rang it out again. He brought it up to Korn’s face, ran it gently over his brow, then down to his cheek. Korn’s eyes met In’s and Korn reahced up to hold his wrist. 

“In…”

That soft word made In blink, “Yes, P’?”

Korn smiled, he leaned forward, and kissed In’s lips briefly. “Thank you.”

In smiled that soft, sweet, lovesick smile of his and Korn’s love for the smaller man grew all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/613881819287437312)


	2. Tharn/Type - “Please come get me…”

“Please, come get me…” Type said on the phone, his voice edging on desperate.

“Of course, just wait, I’ll be right there.” Tharn said, his pulse racing. He grabbed his keys, stepped quickly into his shoes, and was immediately out the door. “Do you want me to stay on the phone? Are you somewhere safe?”

There was a pause, Type must have been thinking it over. “I’m safe… I’m standing outside… Champ is coming out now, too. I’ll see you when you get here.”

Hearing that Champ was nearby eased Tharn’s worries slightly, but he still drove over the speed limit on his way to the bar. Some asshole had hit on Type and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He cornered him and triggered a traumatic memory in Type and freaked him out. Type got away, called Tharn, and rushed out of the bar. Tharn figured Champ saw Type storm out and followed him. 

He got to the bar as quickly as he could, parked, and hopped out of the car. The moment Tharn’s eyes fell on Type, he ran to the other man and pulled him into a fierce hug. Champ nodded to Tharn and stepped away, letting the two of them have their space. 

“Are you okay?” Tharn asked, unable to loosen his hold any more. 

“I… I think so… Yeah, I’m okay.” Type nodded against Tharn’s shoulder, but his hands fisted in Tharn’s shirt said otherwise.

Normally, when someone hit on Type, he just got angry and violent. It was real bad when Type got scared. In fact, it scared Tharn when that happened. He rubbed his hand up and down over Type’s back, soothing him. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you now…”

“I hate him…” Type spoke into Tharn’s shoulder. The rage was bubbling up a little bit, but not enough to overtake the fear.

“I know, I hate him too. Want to go home now?”

“Yes…” Finally, Type pulled back a little bit and looked up at Tharn’s face. Tharn could see he had been holding back tears, the corners of his eyes were damp. Tharn couldn’t stop himself from cupping Type’s cheek and brushing at the corner of one eye with his thumb.

“Come on… let’s go.” He kissed Type’s forehead, then started walking them back towards the car. He thanked Champ quickly, and then left. The drive back to their home was quiet, and Type didn’t let go of Tharn’s hand the whole way there. 

Once they got in, Tharn helped Type to take a quick shower, got him into comfortable clothes, then they both climbed into bed. Type curled up against Tharn’s side and Tharn wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, protective.

“Thank you for getting me, Tharn…” 

“Always, I’ll always be there for you. I promise.” 

Type smiled and nuzzled into Tharn’s side. He was quiet for a moment, then shyly spoke, barely loud enough for Tharn to hear. “I love you…”

The smile that moved across Tharn’s face was so broad and joyful. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/613882920386609152)


	3. Team/Win - “Just let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.

“Just let me take care of you,” Win said, voice like velvet. With hands on Team’s shoulders, Win pushed him backwards until he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Hia…” Team looked away, color tinting his cheeks. He pouted, “You’re teasing me again.” 

“I’m not teasing,” Win knelt in front of him, dragging his hands down Team’s chest, landing on his thighs, then moving towards his …. problem. “I’m offering my assistance.”

Team’s breath hitched as Win’s thumbs drew along his inner thighs. He closed his eyes and nodded. “F-Fine… You can… uhm… take care of me.” His cheeks flushed a darker red and Team’s hands began to move up along Win’s arms.

Grinning, Win leaned in and pressed a kiss to Team’s lips, then moved him back, more fully onto the bed. Win laid atop Team, slotting one leg between Team’s and pushing his thigh up against the hard length in Team’s shorts. They kissed, rutting up against each other, hands gripping at arms and hair and shoulders and back. 

There was a lot of fumbling between those kisses to get their clothing off and tossed aside. Team spared a moment to pull the band out of Win’s hair and set it loose and free. He ran his fingers through it and pulled Win in for another deep kiss. None of this was solving his problem, but it was all so very good. 

They were both naked and Win was equally hard before he wrapped a long-fingered hand around both of them and stroked them together. Soft moans and grunts mingled between their kisses, which soon turned to gasps and panted breaths. Win absolutely took care of Team, bringing him to completion and leaving him satisfied and lazy.

Win and Team splayed out on the bed, Win half covering Team, and caught their breath, feeling good. Smiles played across both their faces. 

“Reminds me of training camp…” Win said, voice cheeky.

“Hia!” Team smacked Win, but his arm was tired so it was too weak to cause any damage. Win laughed in response. 

“Teeeam… I need to shower now… Please take care of me?” He wore a cute, pleading face. 

Team rolled his eyes, “Dream on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/613884689133010944)


	4. In/Korn - “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go."

“Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go,” Korn wrapped his arms tightly around In, who was trembling and weeping. His voice was soft, soothing, “It was just a bad dream…” 

In sniffled and tried to calm his breathing. Korn rocked him gently, stroked his back. He was a firm, solid, real person, right there, holding him tight. In tried to tell himself this was reality, that was a dream. He took a deep, shaky breath, then lifted his head.

Korn loosened his arms just enough so they could see each other’s faces, and he met In’s eyes. “Are you okay?” 

In blinked back some tears and nodded, “I think so…”

Sparing one hand, Korn wiped In’s tears away ever so gently, then cupped In’s face, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

In opened his mouth to answer, then his lips began to tremble and his brows knit together, another few tears spilled out over the rims of his eyes, “It was so bad, P’Korn…” 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Korn kissed his forehead, then drew him into another tight hug. “It wasn’t real. It was just a dream, it’s okay, it’s okay.” 

In nodded, his face pressed into Korn’s chest. They had been sleeping together so soundly when that terrible nightmare shook In’s entire world, turning it upside down. It was so awful and felt so real. Now, though, as he cried in Korn’s arms, the dream began to fade away, turning into tattered glimpses of forgotten memories from lifetimes ago. 

Several minutes passed before In had cried himself out and there were no tears left. He sat up, bracing himself with hands on Korn’s shoulder and chest. His face was streaked, red and blotchy. In couldn’t help but think he probably looked a mess, but when he gazed up at Korn’s face, he saw only love and concern.

“In?” A gentle thumb brushed over one of In’s cheeks. Korn looked scared. “In?” 

In swallowed back the lump in his throat, “Sorry, P’Korn… I… I’m okay now.” 

The relief on Korn’s face was apparent, even in the dimly lit bedroom. He dragged In into another hug, nuzzling the side of his head against In’s. While Korn had dealt with his brothers having nightmares when they were very little, it was nothing like the feeling that gripped his heart when In was crying so badly right now. “I won’t let anything hurt you… Not like that.”

“I know, P’Korn…” In said softly, smiling finally. “You always protect me.”

“Always,” Korn vowed, and kissed the top of In’s head. The smaller man pulled back, then and smiled up at Korn. It was so nice to see that smile after all those tears. Korn couldn’t help himself, he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to In’s lips, wanting to feel that smile. In happily kissed back. They both smiled now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/613885661332766720)


	5. Kong/Arthit - "I couldn’t hate you, even if I wanted to.”

“I couldn’t hate you, even if I wanted to!” Arthit said, louder than he intended to. He was frustrated, at his wits end. The way the words came out didn’t sound convincing, though, and Kong looked at him with a shocked expression.

Here’s what happened… Kongpob was being his usual clingy self, and while Arthit actually secretly liked that in private, it always made him uneasy in public. He was shy, that was the problem, and when he was shy, he said and did stupid things that hurt Kong. It always happened, like a formula or equation in one of their math courses. 

(Clingy Kongpob + Shy Arthit)(Social Awkwardness * Arthit) / Confusion = Arthit snapping at Kongpob.

Okay maybe Arthit was better at solving math problems than writing them with himself and Kongpob as the variables. But that was the point, he wasn’t really good at this kind of thing, not like Kongpob was. He wasn’t good at expressing himself and explaining how he felt and when he got overwhelmed, he tended to snap and that always ended up hurting Kong. 

A lot of the time, Kongpob was good at understanding what was going on, but even the strong junior could be hurt. This time, despite the kindness of the words, the harshness of the tone made Kongpob question his sincerity. Arthit closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. 

With his shoulders a little looser and his face much calmer, he met Kong’s wary, worried eyes. Stepping forward, Arthit took both Kong’s hands in his own, lifted them to his lips and pressed a kiss to the backs of them. That brought a soft smile to Kongpob’s lips and made Arthit’s heart feel a little lighter.

“I’m sorry, Kongpob… You know I’m bad at this stuff…” His voice was much kinder now.

Kong closed his eyes and nodded, then looked at Arthit once more. “I know, P’…” 

“I meant it, though… I don’t hate you, I could never hate you, Kongpob. Even if I tried to…” He attempted a little half-grin, “And I tried.”

“P’Arthit!” Kong glared at him, but he was smiling at the same time.

“You were a brat when we met, and you know it.”

“You still fell in love with me, though.” Kong nodded at him.

Arthit smiled despite himself, “I did. And I am still in love with you, Kongpob. I’m sorry I get mean sometimes…” He rubbed his thumbs over the back of Kongpob’s hands. 

Kong took a deep breath and looked like he was thinking it over. Arthit got annoyed but didn’t say anything, just waited for Kong to come to a decision. “I’ll forgive you, P’Arthit. But…”

Arthit eyed him suspiciously, “But?”

“You have to give me a kiss.” 

Arthit rolled his eyes, “You’re still a brat.” All the same, he leaned in and kissed Kongpob sweetly on the lips, smiling into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/613888612966318080)


	6. Team/Win - “I can’t think when you keep looking at me like that"

“I can’t think when you keep looking at me like that,” Team said, slapping his pencil down into his textbook and staring back at Win. Win, who was supposed to be tutoring him.

“I can’t think when you look so tasty,” Win grinned back at Team and waggled his brows. 

Team leveled him with an unamused expression. He pointed at his face, “Does this look tasty?” 

“Always.” The smirk never left Win’s lips. He leaned in a little closer, until their noses were nearly touching. 

“Hia, my test is in three days.” 

“That’s three days to study!” Win kissed Team’s nose, then pulled his textbook away, closing it up with the pencil inside, and dropping it to the floor. He took Team’s hand and pulled him closer, until Team was settled between Win’s legs.

Team pressed his lips together in a straight line, but let himself be moved where Win wanted him. “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping me on task?”

“I’m not your tutor today,” Win shook his head. “I’m your boyfriend.” Even as Team rolled his eyes, Win leaned in to steal a kiss and was pleased when his boyfriend kissed back. Laying down on the bed, he pulled Team down as well and kept the kiss going.

When it broke, Team lifted himself up on one arm and looked down at Win, “If I fail this test, you’re to blame.” 

Win laughed and rolled them over, pinning Team down onto the bed. “You won’t fail. You’re getting better.” 

“I wouldn’t need to work this hard if I was getting better.” Team pouted and Win kissed his forehead.

“You’re getting better because you’re working so hard. I wouldn’t distract you from studying if I didn’t think you were doing well.”

“Yes, you would,” Team stuck his tongue out at Win.

“Okay, maybe I would,” Win considered that, then grew serious. “But I wouldn’t lie to you about how smart you are.” 

That took any teasing words out of Team’s mouth and he grew shy. He couldn’t meet Win’s eyes and could feel the heat in his cheeks. “Hia…” 

Win smiled more sweetly this time and leaned down to gently kiss Team’s lips. He loved the young man, with all his heart. When Team kissed him back, still shy, it made Win’s heart flutter a little. 

As much as both he and Team would tease Dean and Pharm for being unabashedly adorable and sweet all the time, in the privacy of their dorm room, Team and Win could give them a run for their money. On occasion, anyway. Now just happened to be one of those times, and neither Team nor Win had any interest in changing the tone of this sweet moment between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/613981531484110848)


	7. In/Korn - "You look so beautiful right now"

“You look so beautiful right now…” Korn’s voice was soft and warm. 

They had been laying in the grass near campus; Korn was reading a book out loud and In was laying beside him listening. He may have dozed off a bit, lulled by the voice of the man he loved, feeling content, safe, and happy. In wasn’t actually sure when Korn stopped reading and started looking at him, but when his voice cut through the quiet, In’s eyes fluttered open.

He smiled up at his boyfriend, feeling shy and happy at the same time, “P’Korn…” 

“Now you look cute,” Korn teased, gently tickling his side.

In’s laughter rang out like a peel of bells, and it was music to Korn’s ears. He stopped tickling the smaller man and instead wound his arms around In, pulling him into a hug and rolling over onto his back. In settled, half laying on top of Korn, half holding himself up on one arm, so he could gaze down at his boyfriend.

“You’re beautiful, too…” In said, sweet and serious.

Korn rolled his eyes, “How can I be beautiful? Shouldn’t I be handsome?”

“Mmm…” In thought about it for a moment, “You’re both. Handsome and beautiful. And…” He scrunched up his shoulders, grinned, then leaned down to whisper into Korn’s ear. “P’Korn is sexy, too.”

Now it was Korn’s turn to laugh, but it was a soft chuckle. He hugged In tightly and kissed his cheek, “Shouldn’t say things like that when we aren’t home… Naughty.”

“Me? Naughty? I’m never!” In giggled, doing his best to look innocent. Then he pulled back enough to look at Korn’s face again. “But… if you want to go home…”

Korn narrowed his eyes at In, but he was smiling at the same time. Rolling over again, he put In on his back, leaned down, and kissed him soundly on the lips. In sighed into it as he returned the kiss, absolutely swooning. If he wasn’t laying on the ground already, his legs would have gone weak with that kiss. When Korn pulled away, in trailed after him briefly, then blinked up at Korn. He was a little breathless, his lips parted. 

“P’Korn…” 

“Let’s go,” Korn said, sitting up and pulling In along with him. It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614061250391965696)


	8. Team/Win - “Actually… I just miss you…”

“Can’t sleep again?” Win asked after opening his dorm room door to see Team standing there.

“Actually… I just miss you…” 

The words were said so softly, that Win almost couldn’t believe his ears, did Team really just say that? His first instinct was to tease Team, but the other man’s face was so sweet and shy that Win couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he smiled and pulled Team into the room. 

Closing the door, Win pulled Team into a sweet hug and the junior wrapped his arms around Win’s waist, dropping his head to his hia’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah…” Team squeezed Win a little tighter and Win felt something pulling at his heart. 

He slid his fingers through Team’s hair, petting softly, then kissed the top of his head. “Want to lay down?”

“Yeah.” Team nodded, but didn’t move, so Win directed them to the bed, pulling the blankets aside and helping him to lay down. Team waited patiently for Win to climb in, then settled against him, resting his head on Win’s chest and draping an arm over his stomach. The fingers of one hand idly traced patterns over his skin, causing Win to shiver.

“Do you need to talk about anything?” Win resumed petting his fingers through Team’s hair. It was clean and soft, he must have taken a shower a little before coming over. 

Team shook his head, “Nothing’s wrong. I just… wanted this.” 

Win craned his neck to see Team’s face and saw the man biting his bottom lip, eyes trained on his own hand, still tracing along Win’s stomach. He had to smile, “You can be sweet sometimes.”

Team scoffed a laugh, “Don’t be mean, hia.”

“Hey, I’m not. You’re just… not usually like this, except when something’s wrong.” He began massaging the back of Team’s neck and was rewarded with a pleased hum.

Team closed his eyes and hugged Win’s waist. “It’s your fault. My life has been pretty decent for a while now, so you haven’t had to comfort me, hia. Now I miss it.” 

Win laughed and wrapped his other arm around Team’s shoulders, hugging him. “Ah, I see. So you had to be brave and come ask for cuddles without being upset.”

“Yeah.” Team laughed as well. “You also told me to be brave.” 

“I did,” Win leaned down to kiss the top of Team’s head. “Good job.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614072213724921856)


	9. Kong/Arthit - "You’re everything to me”

“Sorry I’m so annoying, P’Arthit,” Kong frowned and turned away from Arthit. He had done it again, pushed and pushed, tried to get Arthit to do things out of his comfort zone. 

“Kongpob…. You’re everything to me,” Arthit said, taking both of Kong’s hands and pulling him back. He shook his head slightly, “I know I… I’m not good at this like you are.”

Kong blinked, looking up at Arthit’s face. He felt his heart skip a beat at those first words Arthit said, and nearly missed the second thing. “P’…” 

“I know I’m not. I’m sorry, but Kongpob…” Arthit stopped speaking to take a deep breath and squeeze his boyfriend’s hands. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I do, P’Arthit.” Kong nodded, squeezing his hands as well. “I shouldn’t make you prove it over and over.” 

Arthit sighed and pulled Kongpob into a hug, pressing him to his chest and running a hand over his hair. “Don’t be so self-sacrificing. You don’t ask too much. If you were dating anyone else, they’d probably do those things for you.”

“But P’,” Kong pulled back suddenly, eyes wide. “I don’t want to date anyone else.” 

Arthit laughed and shook his head, “That’s not what I meant. Besides,” he grinned, “No one else gets to have you, you gave your heart to me.”

“I did…” Kong smiled back, linking his hands together behind Arthit. “And you gave me yours, and now they’re merged, so there’s no splitting them up.”

“Exactly,” the elder nodded, looking smug. Sometimes he could pull off smug in private, especially when he was proud of something he did. Having their gear badges fused together was one of his better moves. And, anyway, he liked the way it made the normally confident Kongpob go shy. “So there’s no leaving now, for either of us.” 

Kong pressed his face against Arthit’s neck, nuzzling him. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face for anything. “Am I really everything to you?” 

Arthit took a deep breath and sighed it out, then kissed the top of Kong’s head and spoke into his hair, “You really are.” 

“I love you, P’Arthit.” Kong carefully lifted his head to meet Arthit’s eyes. They looked at one another for a moment, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Arthit returned it easily, lifting a hand to hold the back of his head, keeping the younger man close and letting the kiss linger. Kongpob was usually the one to start things, but sometimes it was nice to make him swoon for a change. As Arthit deepened the kiss, he held Kong close in his arms, and smiled as the slim man hummed with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614074410525179904)


	10. Ming/Kit - “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Ming said, leaning down to look at Kit, who was studying at an outdoor table on campus.

Kit lifted his eyes to stare at Ming. To anyone else, he probably looked much more serious than adorable. “Am I?” He asked, setting down his pen.

Ming climbed over the bench to sit across from him and folded his hands on the table. He grinned at his boyfriend, “Of course. You’re always adorable, KitKat.” 

Kit blinked slowly and pressed his lips together. “Am I not… cool, or handsome?”

“Oh, of course,” Ming nodded a few times. “You’re very cool. And very handsome. But to me, you’re adorable when you’re concentrating and studying.” 

Picking up his pen, Kit pointed it at Ming, “So why would you interrupt me if you see I’m concentrating very hard?” He raised a brow, and one corner of his lips turned up, a hint of a smile.

“Because my Kit needs a break sometimes. And I brought you this.” He slid a drink over to Kit, one of his favorites. “Because you’ve probably been here a long time.”

The hint of a smile bloomed into a fuller, but shyer smile as Kit reached out to take the drink. He sipped it, glancing up to Ming, only to look away again when he saw how intently Ming was watching him. 

“You still get shy, P’.” Ming grinned and Kit scowled. “Didn’t P’Pha say you should be nice to me?” 

“Didn’t Wayo tell you to be good, too?” Kit challenged back and Ming laughed.

“I brought you a treat,” Ming pointed at the cup.

Kit looked down at the drink and sighed, Ming had a point there. So he nodded and thanked Ming properly and politely. 

“Do you have much more studying to do?” 

“Not much,” Kit shook his head. “Why?”

“Let’s go for a walk,” Ming smiled, looking genuinely cheerful. 

Kit thought it over for just a moment before nodding. He gathered his things and packed them into his bag, which he tossed over his shoulder as he stood. Ming hurried over to his side and reached a hand out. Kit only hesitated for a moment before lacing their fingers together. He looked shy again as he did so, but this time Ming didn’t comment on it, just squeezed his hand and said, “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614230635166449664)


	11. Team/Win - “I think I might be falling in love with you”

“I think I might be falling in love with you,” Win said suddenly, half way between talking to himself and talking to Team. Once the words left his mouth, he blinked and looked at Team’s face. They were laying in bed together, as they often did these days, both of them on their sides facing one another, sharing a pillow. 

Team’s eyes opened slowly, his lips parted, he stared at Win, “Hia…” 

Win smiled in return, just a small, sweet smile. No big cheeky grin, no teasing light in his eyes, nothing joking. He looked honestly at Team and nodded the slightest bit. 

“Me?” Team pointed at himself and blinked.

That made Win close his eyes and laugh softly. When he opened them again, he leveled an amused gaze at the other man and lifted a hand from Team’s shoulder to bop him on the forehead. “Of course you, who else?”

“I don’t know…” Team frowned thoughtfully, then met Win’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Win shook his head and pulled Team a little closer, “You don’t need to say anything.” 

Team curled further into Win’s hold, nuzzling his head against his hia’s chest. It was safe and warm there. “I like being here with you,” Team’s voice was quiet, as if he was telling a secret.

“Good,” Win smiled and ran his hand over Team’s head, petting, soothing. “That’s good enough for me.” He didn’t need Team to give any kind of love confession in return. There would be time for that and Win only wanted to hear Team’s honest feelings, only what he already knew in his heart. Saying it back just because he felt compelled to wasn’t real to Win.

They stayed cuddled together for a long time, in comfortable silence. Win thought Team had fallen asleep, actually, until the younger man pushed himself up on one arm. Win let his arms loosen to give the boy room to move. He looked curiously up at him.

Team looked down with an expression mixed with fear and courage. Courage won out and he pressed a hand to Win’s cheek, brushed his thumb over the smooth skin there, then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Win’s lips. Win closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, returning it fondly. He ran a hand through Team’s hair, holding him close in that kiss. It lingered, then trailed off in several smaller kisses, before Team pulled back and looked into Win’s eyes, his own eyes half-lidded. 

“That’s how I feel…” Team whispered, fighting back the shy, embarrassed feeling that was rising up in his chest.

Win smiled. “That…. That’s good.” He nodded, then pulled Team in for another kiss. This time Team laughed softly as he returned it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614233490386550784)


	12. Tine/Sarawat - “I can’t think when you keep looking at me like that”

“I can’t think when you keep looking at me like that,” Sarawat said, lifting his head from his guitar to look over at Tine. 

“Oh… Uh… Um…” Tine floundered and looked around the room. He tried to play off the fact that he was staring at Sarawat… staring at his lips, his hands, his arms. He could feel his cheeks turning red. He quickly sat down, “Sorry.” 

Sarawat smiled, watching Tine get properly flummoxed. It was cute. He returned his attention to the guitar and the chords he was trying to play. It was a Scrubb song, because of course it was. Those were Tine’s favorite and when Tine said that he only liked to hear Sarawat play them, how could the man play anything else? 

Once he worked out the chords for the song, he strummed it slowly at first. Even though Sarawat was good at playing the guitar, he still needed to practice and learn when a song was new. Tine always looked at him in awe, though, no matter how poorly he played. It really did make his heart flutter when Tine looked at him like that. It really did make it hard to think.

He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat and played on, getting to the part where the vocals came in. Sarawat began to sing softly. Tine had also said he liked Wat’s deep voice, and let slip once that it reminded him of P’Muey from Scrubb. So he had to sing. Wat glanced to the side to see that Tine’s eyes had drifted back to staring at Sarawat.

Half way into the first verse, Tine began singing along with Sarawat, almost absentmindedly. It sort of made Wat fall all the more in love with him, actually. The way he loved the music so much he just couldn’t help himself. He had never known anyone so deeply invested in one single band before. It was endearing, it was adorable. 

At some point in the song, Sarawat had turned his head and he and Tine were looking at each other, into each other’s eyes, singing together. He reached the end of the song - at least the end of what he knew - and the guitar slowly hummed the last note before falling into silence. They held each other’s gaze long after it ended. 

Sarawat leaned forward.

Tine leaned in as well.

It was slow, careful, cautious. Then their lips met, tentatively, each tipping their heads ever so slightly. Their eyes closed as their mouths met in the softest of kisses. Sarawat sighed into it as Tine seemed to hold his breath. It was sweet and genuine, it was real. 

Sarawat pulled back first, opening his eyes to see Tine’s were still closed. Tine lifted a hand to touch his lips before he opened his own eyes and looked up at Sarawat. 

“That was…” Sarawat started.

“Nice,” Tine finished.

Nothing could wipe the smile off Sarawat’s face at hearing that one word come from Tine’s lips. He could kiss him again… so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614239450748338176)


	13. In/Korn - “I can’t think when you keep looking at me like that”

“I can’t think when you keep looking at me like that,” Korn said, looking up from his book. He was sitting in the hallway on one of the window sill benches. In was sitting on the floor beside him, looking up at him. His hands were folded over the bench, chin resting atop his hands, sweet, wide eyes staring up at Korn.

“Aw... I like how you look when you read, P’Korn,” In said, giving a little pout. 

Korn rolled his eyes at that comment, but it was to hide how shy it made him feel. He had an image to maintain, but there were so many times In would say the sweetest things, things no one had ever said to him before. Things he thought no one ever would say to a guy like him.

“How could I be interesting to look at while I’m reading?” Korn closed his book, marking the page with one finger, and looked down at In.

“Mmm,” In thought it over and sat up properly. He started listing reasons and counting them off on his fingers as he did so. “When things happen, your expression changes. Sometimes something bad happens and you frown, just a little bit, your mouth turns down. Or sometimes your brows get all scrunched up. And sometimes you smile or laugh juuuust a little bit. One of those little puff of air laughs. I like to try and think about what must be happening in the story.”

In beamed up at Korn. It was so obvious how ridiculously in love he was. That all these tiny little things gave him such joy, that he could literally just watch Korn read and be so happy to do so... It made Korn feel loved, although it also made him worried, wondering how long something so good like this could last. Whether In would always love him like this. Korn had to shake those thoughts away, those dark thoughts that he wasn’t worth In’s affection. Little by little, In was the one changing his mind of that.

Korn reached out a hand and ruffled In’s hair. His sweet boyfriend laughed and smiled up at him. In snatched that hand and pulled it down to kiss the back of it quickly, before anyone might come down the hallway and see. 

“P’Korn... When we are done with classes today, let’s go back to our place. And you can read your book to me.” 

“You want me to read to you?” Korn raised one eyebrow.

“Yes! Then I can know what is happening when you make those faces.” He grinned brightly. “And I like your voice.”

Korn chuckled but nodded, “Alright. I will read to you tonight.” 

“Yay!” In threw both arms up into the air in victory. For anyone else, it might have been the cutest thing they had seen all day. For Korn, however, he was lucky enough to see In being cute all the time. That was really why it was so hard to concentrate when In stared at him... Because Korn struggled to resist the urge to stare right back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614859252000030720)


	14. Tine/Sarawat - “Please come get me”

“Please come get me…” Sarawat’s voice over the phone sounded a little bit slurred and Tine rolled his eyes. Was he drunk? 

“Saraleo! Where are you?” If he was drunk, Tine didn’t want him driving. And if Sarawat was drunk, his friends surely were as well. Eventually, he figured out where they were, scratched the back of his head in frustration, then said, “I’ll be right there, hold on.’

He liked Sarawat. As much as it baffled him to come to terms with that notion, he was starting to accept the fact. In this moment, he was annoyed but also concerned, so he had to go help. If he didn’t, he’d end up fretting about their safety. 

Cursing as he put on his shoes, Tine headed out of his apartment and down to his car. He complained to himself the whole way to the bar, then got out of the car and headed into the building to find that stupid Sarawat and his stupid friends. Tine spotted Boss and Man first, but couldn’t see Sarawat anywhere. So he approached the two.

“Boss... Man, is Sarawat here?” He was still glancing around the area when the pair turned to him. Tine completely missed the way they grinned at each other.

“Tine! You’re here!” Boss said, smiling broadly. He tossed an arm around Tine’s shoulders and half hugged him. “Sarawat is here too.” He smelled of booze.

“Great,” Tine was struggling to hold up Boss’s weight. “Where is he?” 

“In the bathroom. You should go find him there,” Man supplied the answer.

Tine pulled Boss’s arm off his shoulders and redirected the large guy over to Man, then went in the direction of the bathrooms. He was nearly to the door when Sarawat stepped out, blinking in surprise. 

“Tine... You came.”

“Of course I came! You asked me to, right?” Tine looked him up and down. “You don’t look drunk.” 

A smile spread across Sarawat’s face and he stumbled a few steps forward, throwing his arms around Tine’s shoulders in a sloppy hug. 

Never mind. He was definitely drunk. Tine supported Sarawat with one arm around his back and hauled him back over to his friends. 

“I’m going to take Sarawat home, will you two be alright?” Tine didn’t want to leave them alone if they weren’t going to be okay. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Man waved him off, “I’ll call a taxi. Don’t worry about us.”

Tine sighed, but accepted it. He did insist that Man send him a message when he was safely home, though. Tine dragged Sarawat out to his car and tried to ignore the way he kept touching Tine’s hair and breathing on his neck. The way the heat from the other man’s body felt good against his own. Now was not the time to think about any of those things. So Tine strapped Sarawat into the passenger seat, got himself into the car, then had to decide where they were going.

His place? Or Sarawat’s?

Deciding it was easier to get into Sarawat’s apartment without seeing anyone else, or climbing the stairs to his own dorm, that’s where Tine went. Upon arrival, they stumbled into the room, Tine sober and supporting a drunk Sarawat. He practically dropped Wat onto the bed and looked at him. 

Sarawat lifted himself up on his elbows and smiled at Tine, “Tine, come lay down, too.”

“I’m going to go home.” Tine shook his head.

“No.” The word was short but forceful. Sarawat sat up and grabbed onto Tine’s hand, halting him but not pulling. “Don’t go.” 

Tine blinked and something in Wat’s voice gave him pause. He stepped closer and then sat down on the bed beside Sarawat. “Why not?”

“I want you to stay.” He laced their fingers together and pulled Tine’s hand into his lap.

There was a long moment before Tine said anything. He didn’t pull his hand away from Sarawat’s grasp, he didn’t stand up and storm out. He felt his heart beating a little faster. Finally, Tine nodded, “Okay, I’ll stay. But if I sleep over, you have to wear boxers. And no touching my chest.” 

Sarawat laughed and nodded. “Okay.” 

Tine ended up helping Sarawat get partially undressed and settled into bed. Then he undressed himself to boxers and a tee shirt before climbing into the bed as well. They were both laying on their backs at first, and staring up at the ceiling. Tine actually thought Sarawat had fallen asleep already, and surprised him when he reached out to touch Tine’s arm.

“Thank you, Tine...” 

Looking down at Sarawat’s hand, then up at his face, he smiled softly, “You’re welcome.” 

“Can I hold your hand?” Sarawat asked quietly.

Tine pulled his hand out from under the blankets and offered it to Sarawat, “Sure.”

He laced their fingers together once more, then settled in and closed his eyes. Bidding a good night to Tine, Sarawat finally fell asleep. It took a little longer for Tine to fall asleep, wondering how this night might be different, if Sarawat wasn’t drunk. The fact that that thought excited him really solidified a few thoughts in Tine’s head. He squeezed Sarawat’s hand just a little, then tried again to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614876221906599936)


	15. Team/Win - "Don't scare me like that"

A locker door slammed shut, echoing through the locker room, breaking the silence of the night. Team had been laying on one of the benches after swim practice when it happened. 

“Don’t scare me like that, hia!” Team gasped, sitting up suddenly and pressed a hand to his chest. 

Everyone had gone home already except for Win and Team, who were practicing late. Win always forced him to work harder than everyone else, ever since before they were dating. And he didn’t let up at all after they started dating. Exhausted from a long day in class and then a long time swimming, Team was taking his time.

Win had already gotten dressed by the time Team got out of the shower and he had been nowhere to be seen. Team assumed he was in the office doing some vice captain paperwork or something, or had left the pool area to wait. What Team didn’t expect was for Win to sneak in, quiet as a mouse, and suddenly slam a locker door shut. The sound echoed through the locker room.

It felt like the bank of lockers were still rattling when the sound was joined with Win’s laughter at Team’s startled response. Team pulled off the towel hanging around his neck and whipped the end of it in Win’s direction. Win easily danced out of the way, still laughing.

“You’re so mean, hia,” Team whined, pouting as he did so. Then he started grumbling to himself, “keep me here late, make me practice longer than everyone... then scare me when I’m already tired.”

“Aww,” Win cooed, sitting down on the bench beside Team. He wrapped an arm around Team’s shoulders and hugged the younger man, pulling him into his chest. “Poor baby.”

Team, still pouting, turned his head to face Win, glaring at him. “You owe me for this.”

“What do I owe you?” Nothing could wipe the smile off Win’s face now.

“Dinner.” Team said without hesitation. “And at least a week’s worth of potato chips.”

“Hmmm....” Win considered the demands, and rested his chin on Team’s shoulder, still hugging him. He was just pleased Team didn’t pull out of his arms. “How about dinner and you can sleep over every night this week.”

Team rolled his eyes, “I’m going to sleep over every night anyway.” 

“But we can do more than sleep, if you want.” Win grinned and brushed his lips over Team’s neck.

Team jutted an elbow back into Win’s gut, hard enough to be a warning but not hard enough to hurt. Win gasped and pulled back, covering his stomach with one arm. 

“I said you owe me, hia, not the other way around,” Team chastised. 

“You’re so mean,” Win whined, but he was still smiling. He stood up and grabbed Team’s arm, pulling him up off the bench as well. “Get dressed, I’ll buy you dinner, we will start there.”

Team let himself be pulled up and finished drying himself off so he could get dressed. Win watched the whole while and Team pointedly ignore the other man’s stares, even if he secretly liked it. After pulling on his shirt and pants, Team turned to face Win and leaned back against the locker. “Buy me dinner, we will eat in your room, then we’ll see what happens.”

Win stepped forward and placed a hand on Team’s hip, holding him against the lockers. He crowded into Team’s personal space and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. It was easily returned by Team, but only for a brief moment, before Team slipped out of Win’s grasp.

“Dinner first.” He started walking out of the locker room. Win rushed to follow him, laughing as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See this post on tumblr.](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/614968446532321280)


End file.
